1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to double acting mechanical drive mechanisms and more particulary to a drive mechanism for sequentially advancing a dough body by a pre-selected increment, terminating the advancing movement to produce a quiescent state and activating a transverse wire cutter during the quiescent state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,605,647 and 3,771,937 disclose plunger advancing mechanisms employing a gear rack formed along the plunger shaft, a pinion enmeshed with the gear rack and a pinion drive mechanism including a Geneva drive for driving the plunger in incremental steps. The operation of the patented apparatus is most satisfactory but the cost of producing and maintaining the toothed parts in such apparatus, particularly in a restaurant environment where rough usage is typical, can be substantial.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,149 discloses an incremental advance mechanism which employs a hardened steel ring that is caused to bite into the surface of the plunger rod, a system that, because of relatively rapid wear, is difficult to maintain in proper adjustment over a long period of time.